


Measuring Up

by immortalje



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Tony thinks about meeting the expectations of others.
Relationships: implied Pepper Potts/Tony Stark





	Measuring Up

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my "beta" folder since about 2013. My usual beta ended up being busy with life and I forgot all about it (and a ton of other stories I had sent her at the time)

The revelation that his father cared had been pushed aside eventually as had the feeling of never measuring up to his expectations. Knowing the truth hadn't erased the hurt, but allowed him to move on and start new. Pepper agreeing to date him had been very helpful as well.

And then Captain America had come into his life, deciding that he didn't measure up as well.

In a way he lived to impress, no matter if it was a good or bad impression. Not measuring up wasn't impressing anybody.

Somehow, he had arrived back at square one. Was this payback?  



End file.
